Mundos Opuestos
by DARKANGEL MOON
Summary: Touya el unico hibrido ,Sara la elegida que pasaria si dos polos opuestos se encuentran
1. Chapter 1

MUNDOS OPUESTOS

Esta es la primera historia que escribo haci que espero que la disfruten

Nota : esta historia yo la cree aci que si se parece a otra no es mi culpa como dicen las coincidencias existen

los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertecen son de Clamp , salvo algunos que yo los he creado

pongo el prologo y el capitulo

Prologo

Esta es la historia de como dos personas tan diferentes pueden ser iguales .

Todo empezo cuando una humana y un hechicero se conocierron , se amaron y consumaron su relacion pero sin saber que esa vida traeria grandes problemas ya que esta relacion no estaba permitida una relacion entre hechicero y humana solo podria ser amo y esclava pero para el amor que ellos profesaban no habia barreras se enfrentaron contra todo y todos pero cuando ay alguien de por medio es mejor huir haci lo hizieron y nunca se supo mas de ellos y de la procreacion que crearon con su amor se rumora que murieron cuando trataron de huir otros dicen que los humanos rebeldes los salvaron y les dieron una nueva vida o esa relacion nunca existio lo cierto es que no supieron que gracias ha esta relacion su mundo cambiaria por uno mejor por que no hay mejor procreacion que de dos mundos opuestos.

Capitulo 1

Reino Clow

Sara encontramos a uno aqui ….exclamo ken .

Sara :traelo aqui no lo puedo creer otro dia y lo mismo es que no se van a cansar de mandar a sus malditas bestias pregunto Sara

Ken :no lo se lo unico que se es que perdimos a tres de los nuestros y tenemos varios heridos contesto que hacemos?volvio a preguntarle este

Vamonos fue lo unico que pudo contestar Sara indignada por no poder hacer nada sentirse tan inservible y lo peor del caso su gente preferia que esperara es que pensaban que era estupida o esperar a ver como mataban a cada persona que se les pegaba la gana solo por que pensaban que eran mejores que ellos es cierto no tenian poderes y de mascotas grandes bestias que daban miedo pero ellos habian rompido el tratado de paz que tenian cruzando el borde de Itsamia haciendo cualquier barbaridad que querian haci que si querian guerra, guerra tendrian por eso no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados ella iba hacer algun cambio para su gente o si no se dejaba de llamarse Clow Sara hija del gran guererro Clow Leed y la bella damisela Clow Zorra este era el pensamiento de la bella ya mujer Sara cualquiera que la viera la confundiria como una Diosa ya que su belleza era inconfundible su pelo rojizo como el fuego en realidad haci le decia Ken aunque no se podia desifrar el color de esta ya que nunca habian visto un color similar su pelo largo y liso como la seda ha exepcion de cuatro partes que eran onduladas sus ojos verdes esmeraldas con destellos rojos inevitablemente solo su casi hermana y su preciado cunado sabian que sus ojos cambiaban de color dependiendo de su estado de animo sus labios eran perfectos que parecia que se los hubieran pintado con un pincel su piel bronceada un color perfecto para una mujer perfecta eso dician las personas mas allegadas a ella y un cuerpo muy bien dotado su caracter reservada y muy muy orgullosa podia ser amable e inteligente una mujer no podia pedir mas solo tenia a su mejor amiga que la queria como una hermana Proud Kitty y su cunado Proud Kenji

Sara era la elegida de salvar a los humanos de los viles hechiceros/as brujas y magos con las bestias mas horribles que ella alla visto las que llamaba bestias con dos patas , animal peludo u otros nombres casi siempre los atacaban sin importar a quien mataban si eran ninos mujeres u hombres por ello tenia que pelear casi todos los dias los rebeldes eran muy fuertes ya que se dice que por sus venas hay un poco de magia y valentia Sara creia mas en la de un poco de magia ya que ella la podia utilizar un poco y un grupo de rebeldes no lograban utilizarla a la perfeccion pero intentaban de defenderse ya si la utilizaban muy seguido o por mucho tiempo te podias quedar dormido por horas dias semanas meses anos o inclusive morir pero para los hechiceros no movian un dedo y controlaban todo los elementos que querian agua , fuego , etc etc controlaban muy bien los hechizos y que decir a los humanos ,monstruos e inclusive un grupo que se hacen llamar magos son peor que las brujas estas susodichas tienen la mitad de poderes que los hechiceros nosotros los humanos ni siquiera nos comparamos con los magos es decir somos nada como una pulga que se aplasta con el pie o eso dicen los hechiceros pero no hay ninguna raza que se compare con la de un hibrido es decir todas las razas en una persona ni yo misma lo puedo creer tan solo que me hablen de el se me pone la carne de gallina aunque con las demas personas parezca indiferente pero no es cierto me muero del miedo cuando escucho el nombre de Kinomoto Touya ya que siempre un Hombre agonizando dice este nombre en sus ultimas palabras de muerte me da terror ya que pienso si algun dia le llegara a pasar esto esto a las personas que mas amo en este mundo no sabria que hacer soy ridicula pero en veces quesiera creer en los cuentos que las madres le cuentan a sus hijos " Hay un lugar donde solo existen los humanos" por favor a menos que despues de la muerte exista ese lugar creere en el si tan solo mis padres me llamarian esten donde esten y me dijeran que si existe ese lugar yo seria capaz de

……………Sarita Sarita Sara estas bien

Sara: yo este si claro solo estoy pensando Kit no me hagas caso solo estoy pensando por que? .

Kitty : Es que Ken y yo saldremos a cabalgar me preguntaba si querias ir con nosotros

Sara : No gracias vayan solos no quiero andar de violin .

Ken: como crees Sarita si el violin Kitty lo anda adentro AUCH cielito por que me pegas solo era una broma tu sabes como amo a nuestro futuro bebito no es cierto Sara.

Sara: si claro por eso estas averiguando nombres de espanto para el futuro bebe pero los de mujeres dan miedo creo que es peor que el nombre que los hechiceros le ponen a sus bestias jajajajaja

Kitty : ni creas Ken que le voy a poner esos nombretes a mi futuro bebito.decia Kit tocandose ya su abultado vientre

Ken : Pero mi cielito y si es una Hermosa bebita como tu no quiero que los hombres anden detras de ella como si fuera un pedazo de carne .

Sara: Escucha muy bien Kit por que de seguro eso es lo que penso de ti .

Ken :Sara quieres que me maten preferiria morir por una bestia que por mi mujer .

Kitty:Si por supuesto si es que encuentras a algunos de esas bestias antes que yo te alcanze .

Ken:Ayyyyyyyy Sara cuando te vea te voy a matar si es que sigo vivo

Sara:Si claro pero dudo que lo sigas eh. y Kit para tener un mes y medio corres rapido felicidades

Kitty: Graciasssssssss

Sara : no se alejen tanto cuando vayan a cabalgar . pero estos no alcansaron a oirla

Kitty al igual que Sara era una mujer muy bella ojos color negro al igual que su cabello piel clara era alguien encantadora su caracter atraia a muchas personas amable chistosa y divertida . y Ken era un hombre muy atractivo sus ojos color miel el pelo rubio y su piel color claro su caracter era bromista y era muy feliz con su esposa

Sara:bueno estoy sola y si estoy sola no hay mejor que tomar un bana caliente

Sara : Noelia , Noelia , Noelia. ven por favor.

Noelia :Si senorita se le ofrece algo.

Sara : Si preparame un bano por favor rapido lo que me queda poco de rejalacion quiero utilizarlo hoy en mi .

Noelia :Si claro senorita

Sara :que puedo decir en veces quiero tiempo para mi .

Noelia :Senorita Sara ya esta su bano senorita se..

Sara : Ah si ya voy Noelia.

Sara ;que me pasa por que pienso tanto no quiero pensar ya no en veces quisiera dejar de pensar , pero bueno mi bano espera no dio un paso cuando escucho su nombre cuando voltio lo unico que penso fue por que a mi

Sara los agarraron Sara los agarraron

Sara :Aquienes agarraron Patrick.

Patrick: A la senorita kitty fue un hechicero

Sara : No puede ser decia resperando agitadamente

Patrick :senorita relajese por favor

Sara : Como quieres que me relaje acaban de agarrar a la unica familia que tengo decia al tiempo que agarraba un jarron y lo aventaba a la nada

Patrick : lo se senorita pero ay que ir a ver a Ken esta muy mal herido

Sara : Ken donde esta

Patrick : arriba no dijo ni mas cuando Sara ya iba corriendo hacia la habitacion mientras se repetia una y otra vez

Sara (por que mi mayor temor se a cumplido porque)

cuando subio vio a Ken muy mal herido su condicion daba pena y solo acertaba a decir el nombre de su amada

Sara: Ken que fue lo que paso dime le preguntaba Sara a Ken al borde de la histeria y del llanto algo que nunca habia hecho

Leonor :Senorita calmese Ken no esta en condiciones de contestar por favor retirese

Ken : Sara se la llevaron decia con mucha difilcutad

Sara : n. n. no contestes Ken

Ken:No Sara dejamme ell.. ellos pien..

Ken: piensan que Kitty es….

Sara: que pasa que paso Ken decia mientras jaloneaba el cuerpo de Ken

Leonor : Solo se quedo dormido senorita ni mas dijo esto leonor cuando Sara salio apresuradamente para su habitacion

Sara : me vengare lo juro por los Dioses te hare pagar muy caro Kinomoto

**continuara**

Espero que les haya gustado el siguente capitulo se trata de la vida de Touya y segun avanzen los capitulos la historia va mejorando (o eso pienso yo)

espero que me dejen comentarios

espero que tengan un gran felices vacaciones


	2. Chapter 2

Deseo pedir disculpas si tengo algun error de ortografia

Reino Kinomoto

Kinomoto Touya el unico hibrido y principe del Reino Kinomoto un hombre muy guapo tenia a cuanta mujer queria con tan solo dirijirles una mirada pero nunca con una humana le repugnaba tener que mesclarse con estas , sus ojos color café cabello color ambar y un cuerpo muy atractivo y atletico su color de piel muy bronceada muy celoso con su familia que consistia en su hermana Lee Sakura una de las pocas hechiceras muy hermosa sus ojos color verde jade su pelo color castano liso que termina en pequenos bucles piel bronceada olvidadisa por naturaleza y muy muy curiosa pero muy simpatica no le cuesta congeniar con las demas personas tiene el mejor esposo Lee Shaoran ojos color ambar pelo castano chocolate un cuerpo que se nota todos los anos de entrenamiento muy atractivo inteligente y en cambio a su querida esposa el es muy serio ni le gusta mucho congeniar con las personas antes de conocerla

Su querida prima y amiga Kendo Rika otra hechicera sus ojos color cafes al igual que su cabello le gusta aconsejar a las demas personas y confeccionar ropa a Sakura su prima casi hermana esta casada con Kendo Terada

Un hombre muy atractivo pelo cafe castano al igual que el color de sus cabellos piel entre bronceada y clara muy entusiasta y carismatica cuerpo muy atractivo . El padre de Touya murio cuando este era muy joven y su madre cuando tuvo a su pequena hermana por eso Amamaya Sonomi se hizo cargo de los dos pequenos una mujer fria y calculadora sus ojos al igual que su hija son cafes pero al cambio de su hija su color de pelo es color rojo fuerte una mujer muy esbelta a pesar de los anos su belleza es muy destinguida por su piel clara y su hijo Yamasaki rival de Touya desde su ninez

y sus mejores amigos Tsukichiro Yue , Kendo Terada , y Lee Shaoran

Shaoran :Touya dime quien es la afortunada que tiene a mi queridisimo cunado en talle de idiota

Terada: jajajaja es cierto Touya cualquiera que te viera y no te conociera pensaria que ya te flecharon

Touya : ya callense los dos si no quieren que les de una buena paliza

Terada : es que te tiene tan enamorado que ya te hiciste mas aburrido de la cuenta y segun yo los enamorados se hacian mas felices no Shaoran

Shaoran: haci es Terada pero vamonos de una buena vez vaya hacer y se nos contagie y nuestras esposas nos dejen

Touya : gracias pense que los Dioses me odiaban al tenerlos que aguantar

Terada : adios antisocial

Touya : que le vieron mis hermanas a estos dos idiotas .

Touya : Yue , que pasa por que esa cara de preocupacion

Yue: Atraparon a una mujer diciendo que es la esposa del elegido y esta al parecer esta embarazada

Touya: ya veo retiro lo que dije esta manana al parecer hoy si habra emocion

Yue : ya veo que disfrutas con esto pero no tienes duda de como es el elegido si sera un contrincante para ti

Touya: contrincante por favor soy un hibrido ni el mejor hechicero de aqui podria vencerme

Yue : lo se solo me preguntaba si tenias alguna duda de como seria pelear con el

Touya : cambiemos de tema como vas con Kajo

Yue : ufff Kajo yo tambien paso nos vemos mas tarde

Touya : ( Touya que te pasa amigo que es este tan extrano presentimiento que tienes )

...Mientras en el bosque Itsaamia...

Kinomoto te destruire y destruire todo lo que amas aunque sea lo unico que haga en este mundo fueron los pensamientos de Sara Clow. Lo juro

...**continuara...**

**agradesco mucho Josekun por tu review espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado**


	3. Chapter 3

HoLa espero que esten bien y disfruten de la historia los dejo

otra cosa se me habia olvidado jijiji losiento lo que quiero decir es lo siguiente

Clamp no me pertecene desafortunadamente salvo algunos personajes

y esta historia la he escrito yo si se parece a alguna otra las coincidencias existen

parentesis es lo que la gente piensa o alguna aclaracion

**Parte III**

**Conociendonos **

Sonomi : no entiendo Nakuru cuando Touya va a sentar cabeza es que no piensa con la cabeza solo piensa con la entrepierna pense que iba a casarse contigo.

Nakuru ante tal comentario solo sintio como le ardian las mejillas ya que Touya era un excelente amante en la cama

Nakuru : tal vez ah que darle un poco de tiempo Sonomi .

Sonomi: tiempo tenian tres anos de salir juntos que tiempo quiere .

Nakuru :Sonomi ya sabes Touya es un poco inmaduro y le es dificil sentar cabeza con todas las hechiceras y brujas que hay por aqui

Sonomi : basta Nakuru ya no pongas peros esa relacion iba viento en popa no podia salir nada mal

TOC TOC TOC (supuestamente el sonido de una puerta )

Sonomi :quien es

Sakura :Somos nosotras madre , umm podemos pasar

Sonomi : claro pasen

Rika :queriamos saber si querian salir a pasear

Sonomi : me encantaria pero no puedo ir y tu Nakuru vas

Nakuru : yo encantada

Asi salieron las bellas hechiceras del palacio hablando como podian hacer sentar cabeza al famoso kinomoto

Kajo: yo si fuera tu Nakuru haria que le dieran celos

Nakuru: como si ya no es nada mio ni siquiera amigos

Rika: te hare el mejor vestido para que lo provoques que le den ganas de volver contigo pero cuando te vea con el otro se dara cuenta lo que perdio(o lo que no perdio)

Nakuru :no me resigno chicas no hay persona que se le enfrente a Touya mucho menos por mi imaginense prestarse a esa clase de juego sabiendo que solo puede dar un paso y ya este muerto , no creo que conozca a un idiota haci todavia

Sakura : lo tengo Yukito todas voltearon a ver a Sakura que habia permanecido callada en toda la platica y repitieron el nombre del susodicho

Sakura : si quien mas que Yukito bien sabemos que siente algo por ti Nakuru Touya no se atreveria a tocarlo ya que el hermano de Yukito es el mejor amigo de Touya

Nakuru : no me parece mala idea

Rika : no me parece buena idea jugar con los sentimientos de los demas

Kajo : digo lo mismo que Rika

Mago: disculpen senoras y senoritas pero no pueden salir del castillo

Sakura ¿ por que ?

Mago : ordenes del Principe

Rika : que raro

Kajo : vamos a tomar un te

Y haci todas se dirigieron a la sala de te

...En el reino Kinomoto...

Despues de todo parece que tengo un poco de suerte a quien se le ocurre tener a un par de bestias cuidando la puerta pero bueno Kinomoto hasta aqui a llegado tu lamentable existencia

Yue :Touya podemos hablar

Touya :Si que pasa Yue

Yue : al parecer ya esta aqui , encontramos a nuestras mascotas muertas

Touya : ummmm cuantas eran

Yue :al parecer cinco

Touya : haci que cinco nada mal

Yue: digo lo mismo

Touya : ya le informastes a las damiselas que no salgan del castillo hasta que de aviso

Yue :si ya mande a un mago a dar aviso

Touya : se me olvidaba prepara el estadio y lleven a la mujer que trajeron ahora

Yue : ya veo quieres matar dos pajaros de un tiro

Touya : No solo quiero atraer a la presa

Yue: el elegido

...a las afuera del estadio

Sara :(diablos no puedo concentrarme con todo este ruido)

Sara: que carajo como odio a estos malditos demonios como podre ir a enfrentarme con mas de mil demonios yo sola no tengo ninguna posibilidad de sobrivivir pero rayos tengo que idear como entrar

...en el estadio

Yue:no creo que venga Touya

Touya : espera un poco ya lo veras pronto lo veras aqui

Touya: que la saquen ahorra

Yue : Saquenla...

Todos los hechiceros empezaron a gritar que sacaran a la nueva esclava esa iba a ser una de las pocos ejecuciones que se hacia sobre todo por que el hibrido manejaba esta gran ejecucion

Mago 1 : que pasaria si nos divertimos un poco con ella esta antes de matarla

Mago 2 : me encanta la idea

Mago 1 : jajajaja que esperamos

Mago 1 :Escuchaste ese ruido

Mago 2 :no escuche nada no te estaras imaginandote cosa

Mago 1 :Creo que si vamos que ya no quiero hacer esperar a nuestra presa

...Mientras en los calabozos...

Sara :(Kitty donde estas no tengo mucho tiempo diablos no encuentro la maldita celda)

Kitty : quien anda alli?

Sara : Kitty soy yo Sara , espera un momento te sacare de aqui

Kitty :Sara gracias a los Dioses que estas aqui . ¿Como me encontraste ?

Sara :eso es lo de menos ahorra te sacare de aqui

Kitty :no no podemos nos encontraran luego no podremos escapar

Sara : tu saldras bien librada te lo prometo confia en mi

Kitty : como?

Sara :no te preocupes por nada tengo un plan

Sara : muy bien ahorra escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir Kitty

Kitty : si

Sara :me hare pasar por ti asi ahorraremos tiempo encontre un pasadiso secreto tienes que caminar al final luego doblas a la izquierda por algunos diez minutos encontraras una puerta te sera dificil encontrarla ya que es de ladrillos pero cuando lo hagas entras por ella y sigues caminando luego estaras afuera del castillo y encontraras el bosque Itsamia sorprendente no? pero ten mucho cuidado Kit si escuchas algo corre todo lo que puedas y siempre ve por el lado mas oscuro aunque te de miedo

Kitty : no puedo hacer eso Sara tu eres mas importante que yo tu eres la elegida .

Sara: No Kit si algo te llegara a pasar nunca me lo perdonaria , ademas ve el lado positivo tengo la oportunidad de matar al hibrido

Kitty al escuchar las palabras de su casi hermana la abrazo fuertemente y le deseo la mejor de las suertes

Sara :gracias kit pero no tenemos tiempo para esto antes de irte sabes usar el hechizo volsektejo cierto

Kitty : si todavia me acuerdo cuando me lo ensenaste de cia tratando de sonreir

Sara : Kit si no regreso hoy en la noche quiero que digas que me mataron y que al final de todo no era la elegida y si tratan de preparar una guerra ya sabes como es Ken dile que mi ultimo deseo fue que la prepararan en un ano tendran tiempo suficiente para prepararse

Kit : yo no pudo hacer eso

Sara : si lo haras, ahorra corre porque alguien se acerca

Kitty solo pudo salir corriendo de las celda con lagrimas en los ojos

Mago 1 : Diablos no puedo creer que tengamos tan mala suerte y tengamos que llevarla ya al estadio

Mago 2 : lo se tiene suerte la maldita perra

Mago 2 :vaya vaya que tenemos aqui a una linda perra

Sara ante tal comentario se le abalanzo al mago dandole un golpe en el ojo el otro mago al ver esto utilizo el hechizo vol para que quedara inmovil mientras el otro mago se paraba y la golpeaba bruscamente

Mago 2 : esto es para que veas quien manda aqui le decia mientras la agarraba por la barbilla mientras el otro mago la sujetaba

Sara : a mi nadie me manda bestia asquerosa mientras terminaba de decir esto le escupia la cara al dichoso mago este que estaba enojado ahorra estaba echando humo del coraje la agarro del pelo y le dio un punetazo en la cara haciendo que esta sangrara

Mago 2: para que veas quien manda a quien

Mago 1 : amigo ah que irnos ya

Mago 2 : y sobre todo con suerte pero no te durara mucho creemelo

Sara : Eso es lo que tu piensas bastardo pero estoy segura que la suerte me sobra decia mientras era arrastrada por los dos magos ya que todavia tenia el hechizo de inmovilisacion

Cuando salieron del calabozo fueron acogidos por un inmenso clamor por los hechiceros Sara al levantar la vista se encontro con un par de ojos color cafe los mas frios que ella habia visto

Touya (pero que mujer mas hermosa nunca pense ver a una belleza tan perfecta)

Sara rompio el contacto visual que tenia con Kinomoto

Sara: (Por los Dioses Sara es ahora o nunca)

Sara se voltio y le pego una patada a un mago tirandolo a un metro de ella y al otro le hizo el hechio vetra muy famoso por los hechizeros dejandolo agonizando los hechizeros al ver esto quedaron atonitos no podian creer que una simple esclava pudiera usar magia sin que le pasar nada pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos cuando varias brujas reaccionaron empezando a a pelear con ella dejandola en desventaja Sara sabia pelear y tambien sabia algunos hechizos y por eso contraataco algunos a las brujas les fue imposible tocarla por que sabian que esta simple humana sabia algunos de sus hechizos asi que otras brujas se acercaban a ayudar a estas Sara al ver su gran desventaja solo atino a correr pero una bruja uso el hechizo de inmovilizacion y Sara no lo pudo esquivar quedandose como piedra recibio un buen par de golpes por lastimar varias brujas y matar a un mago , unos magos se acercaban para ayudar a las otras brujas Hasta que

Touya : ordena que la suelten y la lleven a una habitacion del reino

Yue: estas seguro Touya

Touya :haz lo que te digo

Yue : lo que tu digas

Yue: Sueltenla

Yue :(que diablos estara pensando Touya)

los magos que estaban jugando con Sara tirandola de un lado a otro para que entre ellos la cacharan como si fuera una pelota la soltaron atonitos al escuchar lo que dijo Yue Sara que ya no tenia el hechizo le propino un buen punetazo a un mago este al reciber el golpe jalo el cabello de esta casi devolviendole el punetazo a si no hubiera sido por que cayo al suelo muerto

Magos : que paso murmuraron atonitos entre si

Touya :el siguiente que no quiera acatar mis ordenes lo mato

Todo el estadio quedo en un profundo silencio al escuchar lo que habia dicho Touya nadie se atrevia a enfrentarlo

Touya : eso esperaba ahorra hagan lo que les he dicho

**...continuara...**

**Hola a todos ! que tal el capitulo ! espero que les haya gustado **

**se que es corto pero tratare que el siguiente sea mas largo**


End file.
